I Will Wait For You
by JenCala28
Summary: Anger surging through him, Theo stepped closer. "How about telling me where you've been for the last eight years? How about explaining why you didn't come back when you promised me you would? Maybe start off with 'Theo, I'm sorry I was such a fucking twat and ran off'"


"You clean up pretty well, Malfoy."

Draco smirked as he turned from the mirror he'd been adjusting his cravat in and saw Theo leaning against the doorframe of his bedroom. "I always look good and you know it, Nott."

Theo pushed off the doorframe, reaching Draco in a few long strides, and swatted his hands away from his tie. "Good-looking or not, you've always been shit at getting your ties right." He adjusted the tie correctly and pulled back to smile at his friend with genuine warmth. "It wouldn't do to have you looking less than perfect for your bride."

Draco flushed, the happiness evident in his grey eyes. "I have to look good for the future Mrs Malfoy."

Theo sat down in an armchair and accepted the tumbler of firewhisky Draco's house-elf, Twinky, offered him. "I still can't believe you're getting married. I'm really happy for you, mate."

Draco grinned, sitting across from him and sipping from his own tumbler before answering. "I never thought I would be this happy, Theo." He paused, a pensive look on his face. "Life was shit for so long, you know? Bloody hell, _I_ was an evil tosser—to her especially—for so long. I don't know how I got this lucky."

"You're not like that anymore, Draco, and she knows it. You deserve to be happy," Theo said, changing his earnest expression to one full of mirth. "Who would have thought it would be Granger though, huh?"

Draco laughed. "Ol' Lucius is probably spinning in his grave."

The two friends laughed as they sipped their drinks, both lost in their own thoughts before Draco broke the silence.

"Theo . . . you know you deserve to be happy too, don't you?"

Theo looked up, startled by the change in tone. "Uh, sure. I know that."

Draco fixed him with a glare. "This thing with Daphne—"

"Daphne and I are both happy with our arrangement now."

Draco shook his head dismissively. "Yes, I know you worked things out between you, but . . . look, there's a difference between being content with your lot and actually being happy. I should know. Theo, you deserve to be _happy_."

Unable to respond, Theo just stared at his best mate, a bit perplexed as to what had brought this on. "I-I know this, and—"

"Blaise is coming to the wedding."

Anything he had planned on saying fled Theo's mind at the mention of that name. He took a long pull of his drink, letting the liquor burning down his throat before he could even look at Draco. "That's, that's good. He should be here. You two were always close," Theo managed tightly.

Draco leant forward, placing a hand on his knee. "I didn't tell you before because I didn't want to give you time to panic or brood. You two need to talk."

Theo shook his head. "Eight years of silence speaks volumes."

Twinky apparated next to his armchair. "Master Malfoy, it is time."

The two men stood up and began to walk downstairs to the gardens where the ceremony was being held. Just as they reached the french doors, Draco turned and placed a restraining hand on Theo's arm.

"Promise me you'll talk to him. Just hear him out."

After staring at him for a long moment, Theo nodded. "Come on, Malfoy. Let's get you married."

oo00oo

The ceremony was long over and, as Best Man, Theo had done his duties by standing next to his life-long best friend—only smirking a tiny bit when he saw the tears in Draco's eyes as the bride had walked up the aisle, looking beautiful and completely in love. If truth be told, he was a bit jealous of their happiness but only because he wished he could feel the same.

Theo had made a point of not looking through the large crowd of guests in hopes of avoiding seeing the one person he knew he wanted to see most.

He stood to make his toast to the happy couple and tried to keep his eyes solely on them. "I've known Draco for most of my life. For most of that time, he was a spoilt git who loved to tout his supposed superiority and take the mickey out of everyone around him." He paused as Draco rolled his eyes and everyone laughed. "Very few people got to see the real Draco, though. I'm glad I've been one of the lucky few that got to know the intelligent, wickedly funny, and loyal friend that he is.

"We grew up in very troubled times and faced things no child should have to face. We all did things we weren't proud of, things we had to do in order to just survive. Some of our friends and family didn't make it through, and we will always mourn them. Today is even more special because we are not only celebrating the love Draco and Hermione have for each other, but how far we've come since the war, when just the thought of their relationship would have seemed impossible. Draco grew from a scared, arrogant little boy into one of the best men that I know." He watched Draco squeeze Hermione's hand at his words. "War taught him what was truly important, and I think falling in love with Hermione was the best thing that ever happened to him. Draco, you're my best friend and like a brother to me. I can't express enough how happy I am that you've found love and happiness with Hermione."

He turned his focus to meet Hermione's shining eyes. "Hermione, what did you ever do to deserve a git like Draco?" When the laughter quieted, he went on. "I want to thank you for taking the chance on him and, by extension, his miserable friends. I wish we could go back in time and make up for the years we weren't kind to you, but all we can do is make it up to you from here on out. You're a beautiful, amazing woman who deserves the best, and I'm glad you see that in Draco. I wish you both a lifetime of love, happiness, and most of all peace." He raised his champagne glass. "To Hermione and Draco!"

As everyone cheered and drank while the happy couple exchanged a kiss, Theo looked up and met a piercing green stare a few tables away.

His breath caught in his throat as Blaise lifted his glass to him.

Theo was pulled from the moment by Hermione throwing her arms around him and thanking him for his speech. His mind was spinning, but he was present enough to tease her. "Just remember to let me know if he starts being a twat."

She laughed and kissed him on the cheek before turning back to the other guests.

Theo walked away hurriedly, making his excuses to those who tried to stop to talk to him, saying he needed a breath of fresh air. He grabbed another glass of champagne from a nearby house-elf and made his way out of the ballroom and onto the blessedly-empty back terrace.

He leant forward against the stone balustrade, his thoughts a whirl, trying to take a steadying breath. It had been eight years since he had last seen Blaise. Seeing him there just a few metres away after all this time was like a punch in the gut.

 _Theo laughed as Blaise pulled him along the corridor. He'd been sitting with friends between classes, munching on an apple, when Blaise had come over and asked him for some advice on an Arithmancy assignment with a quirked eyebrow._

" _We're going to get caught!" he whispered as Blaise pushed him behind the tapestry and into the narrow alcove._

 _Blaise's hands cupped his face gently, pressing his full lips to Theo's in a searing kiss before pulling back with a smirk. "Detention would be worth it though."_

 _The apple Theo had been eating fell to the ground, and Blaise snickered. "You and your bloody apples."_

 _Theo grinned and pulled Blaise back to him, licking and sucking a trail down the dark column of his neck. Blaise palmed his swelling erection through his trousers as their lips met again in a hungry kiss, hands making quick work of each other's belts, pushing their trousers and pants down past their hips, eager for the flesh-on-flesh contact._

 _Blaise dropped to his knees and ran his tongue up the underside of Theo's cock, looking up to meet his eyes with a wicked gleam in his own. Gaze still trained on Theo, he swallowed him almost to the root._

 _Theo couldn't hold back the moan or the snap of his hips at the sight and feel of Blaise's lips. He threaded his fingers through the tight curls on Blaise's head, trying to resist the urge to just fuck his mouth._

 _Speeding up his movements, Blaised hummed deep in his throat._

 _The vibrations coupled with the deep suction tightened the coil of need deep in the pit of Theo's stomach. His eyes had closed of their own accord, but Theo forced them open so he could watch his beautiful lover._

 _Blaise met Theo's gaze and somehow managed a smirk with the cock still deep down his throat, his hands on Theo's arse pulling him closer with each bob of his head and swirl of his tongue._

 _The sight was too much and Theo barely managed a warning before he was coming._

 _Chest heaving, he tried to regain his breath after his orgasm, barely registering Blaise standing up until he was eye level. Blaise grinned cockily and swiped a bit of cum off the corner of his mouth with a quick flash of tongue; Theo didn't bother to stifle his groan at the sight._

 _Theo kissed him, open-mouthed, not at all surprised that the taste of his own spunk turned him on further._

 _Blaise pulled back and whispered in his ear, "I want to fuck you."_

 _Theo's eyes grew wide. "Here?"_

 _Even in the darkness he could see the feral gleam in Blaise's eyes. "Yes, here. Right now. Turn around."_

 _Theo swallowed hard, but complied, letting himself be turned around._

 _Blaise tugged his pants further down his legs, spreading them and then cupping his arse cheeks._

 _Bracing himself against the stone wall, Theo felt his cock begin to harden again in anticipation._

 _It certainly wasn't the first time they had sex, but until now, they'd reserved that for their dorm room, hidden behind the curtains of one of their beds with a well-placed Silencing Charm so their roommates couldn't hear. In the hallway where anyone could see them? Theo was scared of getting caught, but at the same time incredibly aroused by the prospect._

 _He heard Blaise mutter the Lubrication Spell and felt the cold gel coat his passage before fingers swept up the cleft of his arse. He suppressed a shudder as first one, then two fingers penetrated him. When Blaise added a third finger, Theo bit his lip and canted his hips back seeking more friction._

 _He moaned at the loss when the fingers were removed, but his breath hitched as he felt the thick prod of Blaise's cock tease his entrance. He turned his head, seeking lips in a desperate kiss, and he cried out against Blaise's mouth when he was penetrated in one deep thrust._

 _Blaise stilled, flush against Theo's back, his mouth against his neck. "Fuck you're so tight."_

 _The sense of fullness wasn't enough, and Theo_ needed _Balise to start moving. "Fuck me. Just fuck me already," he pleaded, bringing one hand down from where he'd been braced against the wall to stroke himself._

 _Blaise didn't hesitate, and soon both were lost to the feel of him pistoning in and out, Theo's cock achingly hard and leaking pre-cum._

 _The stone against Theo's cheek was rough, but he didn't care; his world had narrowed down to the feel of Blaise's cock thrusting deep inside him, the throb where the other man's fingers dug into his hips, and his own hand flying furiously over his own length._

" _Come with me," Blaise growled in his ear._

 _A few more sharp thrusts of his hips had Blaise emptying himself deep inside him as he bit down hard on Theo's shoulder, trying to stifle his moans._

 _It sent Theo over the edge, biting down on his own fist to keep from crying out._

 _Sagging against each other, they tried to catch their breath. Blaise pulled out of him with a hiss, and cast a few quick Cleansing Charms. After straightening their clothes,Theo turned back to Blaise pulling him in for a thorough snog._

 _Every time they were together, it was electric . He knew he was in love, but terms of affection had never been exchanged. He couldn't help when the words just spilled from his lips, "Merlin, I love you."_

 _Blaise jolted back, and Theo could see the emotions flickering in his piercing green eyes before he regained his cool façade. "Theo—"_

" _It's alright, Blaise." Theo cut him off with another quick kiss. "You . . . You don't have to feel the same. I understand."_

" _It's not, it's not that I don't . . . I just . . ."_

 _Forcing a grin though his heart had not just fallen into the pit of his stomach, Theo said, "You don't have to explain. I know what this is. I'm fine."_

 _Blaise stared at him for a few moments before crushing his mouth to his in a brief but searing kiss. "Come on, we have to get back before we get caught."_

Lost in his memories Theo didn't hear someone come up behind him on the terrace until they spoke.

"Hello, Theo."

He almost dropped the glass in his hand at the sound of that deep voice he had only heard in his memories for so long. He composed himself before turning around. "Hello, Blaise."

The dark-skinned man stood only a few feet away, his hands in his pockets. The years had been good to him; he looked even better than Theo remembered. His sharp cheekbones were even more pronounced, his elegant dress robes cut to precisely fit his slim but broad-shouldered physique.

"How have you been?"

Theo chuckled darkly. "Eight years and _that's_ what you say to me?"

Blaise looked uncomfortable, his eyes closing briefly while he visibly sucked in a deep breath. "I don't know _what_ to say to you."

Anger surging through him, Theo stepped closer. "How about telling me where you've been for the last eight years? How about explaining why you didn't come back when you promised me you would? Maybe start off with 'Theo, I'm sorry I was such a fucking twat and ran off!'"

"What do you want from me, Theo? Fine! I'm sorry I was a fucking twat! I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I was such a bloody coward!"

"It was a bloody war, Blaise, and you fucking _left_ me! You ran off to sodding Italy with your mum and never even looked back! Did you even give me, or any of us really, a single thought when you were off being the Italian playboy?" Theo relished the look of shock on Blaise's face. "Oh yes, I know all about your legendary exploits. The infamous Blaise Zabini, Italian lothario, cutting a swath through all the socialites while the rest of us were left fighting a war and then picking up the pieces after!"

The other man's eyes blazed with rage. "Fuck you, Theo! You have no idea what you're talking about! You don't know what I went through or how bloody hard it was to leave you."

 _Theo finished packing his trunk and closed the lid, looking over at Blaise, who had already finished packing and was sitting on his own trunk, seemingly deep in thought._

 _He walked over and sat down next to him. "What's wrong?"_

 _Blaise kept staring straight ahead, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, silent for several moments. "I'm not coming back after Easter hols."_

" _What do you mean you're not coming back?"_

 _Still refusing to look at him, Blaise responded, his tone clipped. "My mum and I are going to Italy. We're staying there until . . . well, until the war's over, one way or the other."_

 _Theo just stared at his profile, not wanting to believe what he was hearing. "You're joking."_

 _Blaise finally turned to meet his gaze. "No, I'm not. My mother wants no part of this war, and neither do I. We're leaving tomorrow morning."_

" _You're just going to leave school? Leave everyone? Leave_ me _?"_

" _This isn't easy, Theo, but I'm not made to fight. I don't want to take sides, and the time has come to choose a side. Hell, the time for that is actually long gone, but there's no fucking way I'm taking the Mark like Malfoy. You know what he's been through!"_

 _Fear coiled in his belly at what Blaise was saying and what he wasn't. "I know better than most what it means to be a Death Eater."_

 _Blaise grabbed his hands, pleading with him. "Come with us. Leave all this bloody mess behind, and we can be safe."_

 _Theo wrenched his hands away, standing up. "My father's a bloody Death Eater, you know that! How can I just leave? Explain to me how I can be a coward and run away to another sodding country and leave my friends and family behind to die?"_

 _His face inches from Theo's, Blaise practically snarled in his anger. "Coward? You think it's brave to stay here and fight a losing battle? You really think the Dark Lord is going to win this? He's already tried to kill Potter twice and failed! I'm not staying here to die. I can't fight against my friends, and if that makes me a bloody coward, then at least I'll still be alive when this is all over!"_

 _They stared each other down for several long moments before Blaise shook his head, his anger seeming to melt away before Theo's eyes. He bridged the distance between them and cupped Theo's face, his voice soft when he spoke. "I can't watch you die._ Please, _come with me."_

 _Theo could see the turmoil in his eyes, but he knew, he_ knew _he just couldn't leave. "I can't. I just can't."_

 _Blaise closed his eyes and sighed. "I know."_

 _He wrapped his arms around Theo and pulled him flush against himself, burying his head in the crook of Theo's shoulder. They clung to each other for a moment before Blaise pressed his lips to Theo's in a soft and gentle kiss._

" _Stay safe. Promise me. Promise you'll do everything you can to stay safe."_

 _Theo nodded. "I promise."_

 _Their lips met once more, Theo hating himself for thinking how much it tasted like goodbye._

 _They broke apart, and Blaise began to walk towards the door. He stopped, but didn't turn around, his voice quiet as he said, "I love you."_

 _Theo closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to escape. He swallowed around the lump lodged in his throat. "I'll wait for you."_

 _He watched as Blaise straightened and walked out the door without a look back._

"If it was so hard to leave then why the bloody hell did it take you eight years to come back? The war's been over for ages. I fucking waited for you, and you didn't even contact me!"

Blaise snorted. "You waited? Oh yes, I forgot to ask! How's _Daphne_ doing? Or should I say Mrs Nott?"

Theo huffed in exasperation. "It was part of my father's will. I had to marry in order to inherit. Even then, I put it off for two bloody years before I went through with it because I was waiting for you to come back! Even on my sodding wedding day, I kept hoping you would come in at the last minute and ask me to not marry her. Where were you, Blaise? Where were you then?"

"Drunk off my ass in our villa," Blaise admitted quietly. "Draco told me about the wedding. He sent me an owl the day before, telling me you were getting married and that I should grow a pair and come back. I couldn't, I didn't, because I thought you'd moved on."

Theo ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "So you consoled yourself with wine and women?"

"You got _married_ , Theo. What was I supposed to think? I drank myself stupid and fucked every bird or bloke that I could to try to forget you, and none of it worked. I still only wanted _you_! I fucking loved you, and I ran away like a scared git and was too stupid to realise what I'd done until it was too late."

Theo realized just how much of a coward he had been as well by not trying to contact Blaise himself, but knowing this did nothing to calm the anger coursing through his veins. He just didn't know who he was more angry at now; Blaise for leaving or himself for not going after him.

Blaise took a deep breath before continuing. "When Draco told me he was getting married and threatened to hex my bollocks off if I didn't come, I thought this was my chance to at least apologise. I wanted to talk to you for years, but at first it was my bloody pride that wouldn't let me admit how stupid I was for leaving. Then, well, then you were married and what did it matter that some bloke you used to fuck still loved you when you'd moved on and had Daphne? I just . . . It's taken every ounce of courage I have just to walk out here and talk to you. I know it won't change anything, but I just wanted to tell you how fucking sorry I am for leaving like I did."

Theo was incredulous at his confession. He couldn't force himself to speak, and even though stubborn pride had kept them both silent for too many years, he had no idea what to say now that he had the chance. He had never stopped loving Blaise, but the years between them had changed them both, and he wasn't sure what, if anything, he could say to bridge the chasm between them.

Blaise eventually broke the silence. "Congratulations on your son. Draco showed me a picture when I ran into him and Granger in Italy last summer. He looks just like you."

Theo nodded, not trusting his voice just yet.

"Where's Daphne? I didn't see her with you before."

Theo's voice was soft when he finally spoke. "She's inside, probably with Potter and Pansy. We're divorced."

"You're what?"

"Last year," Theo said, managing a small smile "Our marriage was always one of convenience. We married so each of us could keep our inheritances and had Ares to fulfill the requirements. Once the five year stipulation was over, we separated. We love our son, but Daphne and I have never been more than friends who helped each other when we needed each other most."

Blaise looked thunderstruck. "I thought . . . I didn't know."

Theo rolled his eyes. "You would have known if you'd just talked to me."

"Merlin, I'm such a bloody idiot."

"Yeah, you bloody well are."

Blaise bit his lip. "I'm sorry, Theo. I'm so sorry for walking out like that, and I'm even more sorry for not coming back."

Theo nodded, his eyes still trained on Blaise's.

"So what do we do now?"

Quirking his lips, Theo closed the distance between them, his hand running softly over Blaise's cheek. "We stop waiting."

Notes: This piece is part of the Sing Me A Rare OS Competition Autumn 2017. I had a choice of song and one character which are I Will Wait For You by Mumford and Sons and Theodore Nott. The Admins of the group then randomly chose the other character or characters. All character, spells, magical equipment and locations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I'd like to thank D.S as my Beta and also K.B as my Alpha. 


End file.
